Why Did You Do It?
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Rachel was living the life. But then her parents had to move to California. So she has to go. Rachel will be a Cheerio. Her bifs are Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Puck and her are dating. But he decides to cheat on her. The three girls warn him but he doesn't listen. Haven't decided who she'll end up with. Faberrittana friendship!
1. The Truth

_**Three Years Ago**_

Rachel Berry had it all. She was an eight grader. The captain of the cheerleading team. Her best friends were Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, and Santana Lopez. They were also cheerleaders. Her boyfriend was Noah Puckerman. (People called him Noah...not Puck yet, that started in high school.) He was the QB for the middle school's football team. Everything was going perfect until Rachel had to move to California with her mom and dad. (In this story her parents aren't gay.) Her mom, Shelby will work as a Glee director in California. And her dad, Hiram will be a doctor. She still kept in touch with her best friends. Her and Noah had decided to have a long distance relationship. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany kept on telling her Noah had changed. You now have to call him Puck and not Noah. He was cheating on her by sleeping with at least every girl, except Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, at least twice. She didn't believe him. At her school in California, she was the 'it' girl. Every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. She was the captain of the cheerleading team.

_**Present**_

Rachel was so hppy. She moved back to Lima. She's now a sophmore. She walked into McKinley High. She was wearing Hollister super super skinny jeans that showed off her butt perfectly. She was also wearing a white Hollister spaghetti strap with a long sleeved Aeropostale purple and pink plaid shirt. She was also wearing American Eagle sandals. When she entered McKinley, guys were whistling at her. She blushed. After Rachel got her schedule, she was walking to her locker. When she was walking, she saw Noah Puckerman making out some Cheerio. She internally beat herself up for not listening to her three best friends. She didn't stop it. Some guy then came up to Rachel.

"Hi. I'm Matt Rutherford. I'm also a football player."

"Nice to meet you Matt. I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry."

When Puck heard the name Rachel Berry, he thought it was probably some joke so he decided to keep on making out with the cheerio.

"Wait..you're the 'Rachel Berry'?"

"Yeah..why?"

"Santana, Brittany, and Quinn always talk about you. Good things. And before you ask, they already warned Puck about cheating in Glee. But he wouldn't listen.."

"Oh..I see..well-" Rachel was cut off by three female voices screaming her name.

"RACHEL!" She turned around to see three Cheerios running her way. Puck was still oblivioius to what was going on.

"YOU'RE HERE! I MISSED YOU!" Brittany yelled, even though they were right in front of her.

"I missed you guys too! And sorry for not believing you about the whole cheating thing.." Rachel then Rachel broke into sobs. Brittany and Quinn conforted her. Santana went over to where Puck was making out. She pushed him off of the Cheerio. Thi pissed Santana off.

"WHAT THE HELL SATAN!"

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT PUCKERMAN! I KNEW SHE WAS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! SHE'S BEEN GOOD TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER! BY MAKING OUT WITH ANOTHER CHEERIO?!"

"CHILL OUT SATAN! SHE'LL NEVER KNOW!"

Quin then went up to Puck and slapped him against the cheek hard.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SO OBLIVIOUS...YOU'DE SEE RACHEL FUCKING BERRY RIGHT THERE! SHE SAW YOU MAKE OUT WITH THAT CHEERIO! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY THAT SHE'S HURT! AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Quinn yelled. Puck turned around to see a crying Rachel. He was about to say something when she gave him the save-it-I-don't-want-to-hear-your-lies-and-excuses look. She then left to go to the bathroom and redo her make-up. Brittany followed her. Santana and Quinn followed them too.

_**In the bathroom**_

"Are you ok Rach?" Santana asked.

"Yeah.."

"Hey..you know what would cheer you up?" Brittany asked.

"What?"

"Join the Cheerios!" Quinn said.

"Ummm I don't know..I don't want to take your place or anything.."

"It's ok... you won't...you could join the Unholy Trinity!"

"What's that?"

"It's what we call our little best friends group.." Santana answered

"Ok! Sure! When are try-outs?"

"Later today at 4!"

"Sure!"

After Rachel was done redoing her make-up, the Unholy Trinity went to class. And it so happens that they have it together.

_**Glee Club**_

The Unholy Trinity walked in linking pinkies.

" ! We have a friend that wants to audition for Glee!"

"Ok lets hear you sing...Rachel?"

"Yeah"

The music started playing.

**Red one  
Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The Patrón, own, let's go get it on  
The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three, leave a good tip  
I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits**

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more,  
'Til I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker)_[x3]_

Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop  
I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month  
I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
That's our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray  
Now spend all your money cause today's pay day  
And if you're a G, you a G, G, G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker)_[x3]_

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Can't stop 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...

(We're higher than a motherfucker)_[x3]_

****Everybody stood up and clapped.

"Ok welcome Rachel! Ok guys! This week's assignment is that if you get one wish, what would it be. And why. Let's go around..and everybody tell what they wish."

It was now Rachel's turn.

"I wish I was still living in California. I want to be back there because when I came here today, there was already so much drama. And I just wish to go back and wish for this to never happen and how I never should have date this guy because I'll have my heart broken.." Rachel then ran out of the choir room crying. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana began to follow her. Puck then got up and started to walk with them.

"Sit down! Don't you think you did enough for the day?" Santana asked, clearly pissed.


	2. Smile!

Rachel was in the bathroom. She was crying.

"Baby girl, are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"No. I want to go back to California! I never should have come back! I should have listened to you guys! I wish I never met him or even dated him! I want to move! I don't want to go back there!"

"It's ok. We can go to the Cheerios practice." Santana offered.

"O-Ok.."

Rahel had tried out and of course made it. She then went home. Her mom Shelby, was still working. She works at Carmel High and she's the Glee Coach for Vocal Adrenaline. Hiram was still at work, in the hospital.

_**The Next Day**_

Rachel walked into school wearing a Cheerios uniform. She made it to her locker when something cold, lumpy, sticky, and sweet hit her face.

"Welcome to McKinley Loser!" Puck yelled.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany ran to Rachel. Quinn and Brittany had went to help Rachel in the bathroom. Santana had business to take care of.

"¿Qué demonios Puckerman! Sólo se arrojó que slushy de ella porque ella rompió con usted. You don't throw a slushy at a member of the Quartet. Go now. Before I go all Lima Heights on you." Santana's voice boomed through the William McKinley hallways.

By now Matt, Mike, and Sam were holding Santana back from Puck.

"Oh and you better watch out for Coach Sylvester. She'll be mad you ruined her uniform!"

After the whole drama was done, they went to their normal classes. The day went by quickly. It was now glee club.

"Does anybody have anything to sing?" Mr Schue asked as he walked in.

"Me, if that's fine." Rachel said.

"Sure." Rachel went down to the front. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany followed Rachel.

**Santana _Rachel __Brittany_**_ Quinn __All Four_

**_Now that I'm thinking sober  
Don't you try to get no closer  
I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive  
Looking in the rear view mirror  
Everything is so much clearer  
Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye_**

**_The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs  
Someone to save, to save but it don't work that way  
__  
__Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break_**  
**Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls**  
_Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall  
I see it written on your face  
You know you made it, your greatest mistake_

_When the last straw is broken  
When the last door is closing  
I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around  
I ain't got the time for looking back  
When you let yourself slip through the cracks  
And you just keep going down, down, down_

**I'ma stay undercover, lay low, need some time  
No one to save, to save these sick cycles over me  
**  
**_Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break_**  
_Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line  
Won't be taking your midnight calls_  
**_Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall_**  
**I see it written on your face  
You know you made it, your greatest mistake  
**  
_Why you looking at me, spitting the same old line  
Trying to creep back ain't no flipping my mind  
Don't you get it by now the story's over, over  
Still calling my name outside my house  
I'm hitting the switch, watch the lights go out  
Watch the lights go out_

_I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh-oh  
I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah  
_  
_**Think you made your greatest mistake  
I'm not gonna call this a break**_  
_Think you really blew it this time  
Think you could walk on such a thin line_  
_Won't be taking your midnight calls  
**Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall**_  
**I see it written on your face  
You know you made it, your greatest mistake  
Oh, oh**

After they had performed, the Unholy Quartet has gotten a standing ovation. Mr Schue then went on to talk about this week's assignment. That night, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana slept over at Rachel's.

"Rae, about what you said the other day in the bathroom, is it true?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, no, well kinda. I don't know. Half of me does want to go back to California because I don't want to believe that he cheated on me and- it just feels so unreal. The other half wants to stay because I missed my best friends."

"We missed you too." The three said in unison.

"So what are we going to do about the whole Puck thing?" Brittany asked.

"I say we make Rach look hot as fuck. We make her look extra hot tomorrow in her Cheerios uniform. Rae, you're going to flirt with everybody ok? Make sure it's infront of Puck to make him sorry for what he did." Santana said. Santana then called Azimio, Karofsky, and Jason, a football player. She told them about their plan and the agreed.

**The Next Day**

Rachel walked into McKinley looking hot. Her best friends were right by her side. Azimio and Karofsky was behind her. Jason had his hand on her waist. Mike, Sam, and Matt were on the side of Rachel, Jason, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. When they were walking, they saw Puck at his locker making out with some Cheerio. They stopped long enough to see the group. Rachel's locker was right next to her best friends, which was next to Puck's. Azimio and Karofsky talked to Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Mike, Sam, and Matt went to their lockers. Rachel was leaning on her locker while Jason started whispering things in her ear and started kissing her on her neck, cheek, and mouth. Rachel just giggled. Puck got really mad so he just left. Jason stopped and the whole group started laughing. The day had went by fast. It was now glee. The Unholy Quartet walked into the choir room linking pinkies. They went to sit in the back. Mr Schue came in. Santana's hand went up instantly.

"Mr Schue, Q, Britts, and I want to sing something for our best friend"

"Ok take it away girls"

**Santana _Quinn __Brittany_** All three

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

**_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low__  
__What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful__  
__Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling__  
__Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_**

**_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_**_  
__Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold__  
__So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine__  
__From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
**_You're worth more than gold_**  
(Gold gold you're gold)

**Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose****  
****Just ignore they don't know the real you****  
****All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire****  
****Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter**

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold you're gold)

**So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough  
Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough  
So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are **

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

_**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**_  
**(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine**  
_**From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**_  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
_**You're worth more than gold**_  
(Gold gold you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out

"Good job girls! You did an amazing job!" Mr Schue said as he went on about the day. The Unholy Quartet were talking during the whole time. When glee club was dismissed, Kurt went up to Rachel.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll meet you guys out in the car in a little" Rachel waved off her friends.

"So Rachel, I see you're kinda lonely-"

"Yeah. The guys at McKinley aren't that hot"

"Yeah I know" Rachel chuckled at Kurt's response.

"Anyways, I was going to go up to Dalton tonight to visit my boyfriend. There are some hot guys there, do you want to come? I can hook you up with one of the Warblers."

"Thank you Kurt. Do you want to come to my house now?"

"Sure, I'm sure Finn already left. He was my ride. Can you drive me to Westerville?"

"Sure. Though San, Britts, and Q would probably want to come. They might want to hook up with some guys"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll help" The two then walked out of the choir room.

"San, I'm going to with Kurt to Westerville tonight because he's going to hook me up with a Warbler."

"Porcelain, I wants in. I bets Q and Britts does to"

"Sure"

The girls and Kurt left to Rachel's house and they got ready then left for Westerville. When they got to Dalton, Blaine was waiting outside for Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he ran to Blaine.

"I missed you Kurt! You brought guests."

"Yes, this is Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany"

"Nice to meet you ladies." Blaine greeted. After all the formal greeting, they went to the library in Dalton.

"Kurt, there are alot of cute guys here" Rachel whispered. Kurt just nodded. When thesix had entered the library, all eyes went to them. Then, there were cat whistles. Wes had went straight to Santana.

"Hi I'm Thad. And you are.."

"Santana Lopez. Listen this is how it's going to be, you're cute and I'm fucking hot and I know it. Now little Warbler, we are going to be a couple" Santana said in her HBIC attitude. Her best friends just stared at her. She just shrugged.

"I like you and sure" Santana just smiled.

"Want to come to my dorm?" Thad asked. Santana just smiled and off they went.

"Use protection Satan!" Rachel yelled after the Latina. Jeff went to introduce himself to Quinn. They had hit it off and went to Jeff's dorm. Brittany and Cameron started flirting and they went to his dorm to talk(makeout). Rachel just plopped herself down next to Kurt on the couch.

"Kurtie, you're going to be my new best friend. Well one of them"

"Only if I can call Cherie."

"Deal."

"Ok, now Cherie, are you having fun?"

"No. Does it look like it? Santana, Britt, and Q have already got a guy and we've been here not even ten minutes."

"Where's Cameron, Thad, and Jeff?" A voice asked no one in particular. Rachel's head snapped around at the voice.

"They got company. So probably in their dorm making out with some McKinley cheerleaders." Trent answered. Sebastian nodded. The other Warblers started talking. Kurt had went to talk to Blaine. Sebastian walked to where Rachel was.

"What is a lovley beauty doing here, sitting by yourself?"

"Kurt told me he would hook me up with some Warbler. But Satan, Q, and Britt already have a Warbler."

"Well, how about I be your Warbler?"

"As Satan would say, you're cute and I know I'm fucking gorgeous so why not?" Sebastian just chuckled.

"Want to come to my dorm?"

"Sure. Bye Kurtie!" Rachel yelled as she walked out with Sebastian. As they were walking Sebastian, he asked her a question.

"My name is Sebastian. What's yours?"

"Rachel"

"Nice to meet you Rachel"

"Ditto." They then got to the door of his dorm. When Sebastian took out his key and opened the door, they saw Santana giving Thad a blowjob. They apparently didn't hear the door open. Rachel took this oppertunity to embarass Thad. Santana, well not so much. She took out her iPhone and took a photo of the other two who were oblivious to their surroundings. Sebastian tried to hold back his laughter at what Rachel was doing. Rachel then put her phone away.

"Wanky!" Rachel said loud enough so that the other two could hear them.

"Oh- umm-what-?" Thad struggled finding some words and getting a pillow or blanket to cover his dick. Santana just grinned.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Thad asked Sebastian. He shook his head noand Thad just sighed.

"You're cute" Santana commented.

"Ayee. This is my Warbler. Go give your Warbler another blowjob."

"Oh come on.."

"Sebastian"

"Come on Sebastian. I'll give you a killer blowjob"

"I can give a better one"

"Says who?"

"Well last time I checked I don't have a gag reflex" Rachel grinned evily.

"Ok ok you won bitch"

"Thought so." The girls then laughed.

"Hey Rae, looks like your boyfriend over there is really excited."

"Hmm, what are we going to do about it?" Rachel asked evily. She grabbed Sebastian's hand and led him towards the bathroom. Santana and Thad had continued what they were doing. In the bathroom, Rachel had already worked on Sebastian's pants. He stopped her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yeah. Now come on, do you want me to help you get rid of your problem?" Sebastian nodded furiously.

Rachel grinned and worked on his boxer. When she saw how big he was, she felt a puddle of heat down there. She couldn't resist so she moaned at the sight of him. She immediatley took her hands and started rubbing his cock. He moaned. She licked the tip of his cock and pre-cum came out. She then proceeded to take his cock into her mouth. After 5 minutes or less, he had already cummed into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

"That was by far, the best blow job ever!" Rachel just smiled.

"So Rachel.."

"Berry"

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Seb!"

"Sebastian Smythe and Rachel Berry. I like it!"

"Me too Seb."

They then walked out of the bathroom, and thank god that Thad and Santana were fully dressed this time. Rachel made a group call to Kurt, Quinn, and Brittany on Facetime. They all picked up immediatley.

"Hey guys, meet me outside the parking lot by my car. We're going home" The three agreed and walked to Rachel's car with their respected boyfriends.

"B, what makes you think I'll go home?" Santana asked.

"Oh my dear Satan, you seem to forget what I do. Remember I'm more evil than you are. If I do remember correctly, we were partners in crime and you know what I'm capable of. Or were we not?"

"Sorry, but you have nothing on me"

"Nothing on you, but I'm sure Facebook and Twitter would love to see you giving your boyfriend a blow job. And remember I have lots of friend on Facebook and followers on Twitter."

"You do not have a photo"

Rachel then gave Satana a quick glance at the photo and started running to her car. Santana of course, ran after her. The guys followed the girls. When Rachel got to her car, she saw her friends and their new/old boyfriends. She opened the door and got into the driver's seat and locked the door. The others were confused until they saw Santana running after Rachel. They all said their goodbyes and left for Lima. After dropping Kurt off, the girls had got permission to sleepover at Rachel's house. When they walked into Rachel's mansion, they walked up to Rachel's room since they were home alone. Her dad was proabably at work at the hospital with Santana's dad and her mom was probably still at practice for Vocal Adrenaline even though it was almost 8. They then just heard the door open. And heard heels clicking. Of course it was her mom. They went downstairs.

"Mom, can you buy us Chinese take out?" Brittany asked.

"Sure"

"Thank you mom" The four said in unison. They went to watch TV and when the food came, they ate it and went to Rachel's room for the rest of the night.


End file.
